Unexpected Lovin'
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: *One Shot, part of the Temptation series* What happens when two couples are in a house together and one catches the other in the act? KazarianxOC and SheamusxOC. WARNING: Contains sexual content! Don't like, don't read!


Okay, before this story gets underway, if you don't like stories that have sexual content in it, leave now! **This one has graphic sexual content and if you don't like, don't read! If you complain, don't say I didn't warn you!**

Alright, now an explaination. This story wasn't planned AT ALL! Here's how it began: it started out as a dream I had, told a summary about it to my friend, and she suggested that I make it a one-shot about it. At first, I didn't know whether to do it or not, but I decided to give it a try. This one-shot features two charactersfrom my TNA story "Temptation" Sarah and Kazarian and also features two characters from Angelgirl16290's WWE story "My Happy Ending" Chelsea and Sheamus.

Speaking of Angelgirl16290, let's say this is a little gift to her. Chelsea belongs to her and Sarah belongs to me. Hope you like, Carrie! :D :D

* * *

**Unexpected Lovin' **

It was about 6:30 PM when Sarah Veerthorne and her boyfriend Frankie (Kazarian) just got finished with their appearance at Direct Auto (Impact Wrestling's biggest sponsor) in St. Augustine, Florida. As they were walking out, Sarah rested her head on Frankie's shoulder.

"I want to go back to the hotel." She mumbled.

"Don't worry, we'll go back there and you can rest." Frankie smiled as he stroked Sarah's hair.

They were walking towards their car, but then they suddenly heard a voice. "Sarah! Frankie!"

Running up to them was Chelsea Farrelly; a friend of Sarah's from WWE and her husband Stephen (Sheamus). Chelsea ran up to Sarah and gave her a big hug.

"Hello there, Sarah Lass." Stephen smiled at her before slapping hands with Frankie.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chelsea asked.

"We just got done with our appearance here at Direct Auto." Sarah answered. "We were going to go back to our hotel."

"Hey, why don't you two come spend the night with us?" Stephen suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Chelsea agreed.

"Can we, Frankie? Can we?" Sarah asked.

"Are you sure?" Frankie asked Stephen. "We don't want to be a burden."

"It's no trouble!" Stephen assured. "Come on, spend the night at our place!"

Both Sarah and Frankie stood and thought about it for a bit, then Frankie responded, "Aw what the heck? We'll do it."

"Yay!" Sarah and Chelsea shouted and hugged each other.

"We need to get our stuff and check out of our hotel first." Sarah said as they walked over to their car. "We'll meet you there!"

"See ya!" Chelsea and Stephen called out as Frankie and Sarah got into their car and drove off.

_**Later:**_

After Frankie and Sarah got their things from their hotel room, they drove down to Chelsea and Stephen's house. For the rest of the day, the four of them sat around and talked and even had dinner together. It was about eleven o'clock when they started yawning.

"Well, I think it's time to go to bed." Stephen yawned.

"Sarah and Frankie, you two can sleep in one of our guest rooms." Chelsea said as they got up and walked into the hallway where the room was.

"Thank you, Chelsea." Sarah thanked.

"We didn't want to stay in that hotel anyway." Frankie laughed.

"No problem." Stephen smiled. "Good night you two."

Stephen and Chelsea went into their bedroom while Sarah and Frankie went into the guest room. Sarah changed into her blue nighttime t-shirt and black pajama pants and Frankie put on his dark grey underwear. Once they were finished changing, they climbed underneath the covers, kissed each other good night, and switched off the light.

But about fifteen minutes later just as Sarah was about to drift off to sleep, she felt Frankie's lips tickle the side of her neck. His warm breath made the hair on her neck stand up and she also felt his tongue glide across her skin.

"Frankie, stop it." Sarah tried to push him away, but he kept on kissing her. He moved upwards and got close towards her ear and began nibbling at her earlobe. That made Sarah start to giggle as he slid on top of her left side and kissing on her cheek. He then spread his legs out a bit and began to grind on Sarah's leg while still kissing her.

Sarah could feel him slightly erecting as he grinded on her. Frankie even began to grunt and moan as he did so.

"Frankie, not so loud." Sarah whispered. "You could wake Chelsea and Stephen."

Frankie stopped the grinding and ran his hand down Sarah's chest, which was still covered by her t-shirt. He easily slipped the hand down through her pajama pants and her underwear. Then with two fingers, he rubbed on her womanhood.

Sarah let out a gasp when she felt him rub on her, "Oh Frankie…"

Her gasps eventually turns to moans as she was getting wet down below. But Frankie after a while slipped his hand out, pulled Sarah close, and kissed her passionately. They moaned in unison as they kissed. Their moans eventually got louder and they kept going.

Inside Chelsea and Stephen's bedroom, they were awakened by the loud moans of their friends in the guest room.

"Should we tell them to be quiet or should we let them do it?" Stephen asked.

"Let's just tell them they can still go at it, but they should quiet down." Chelsea suggested.

The two got up from the bed and walked out of the room. They went to the front of the guest bedroom door, where the loud moans of Sarah and Frankie were coming from. Chelsea lightly knocked on the door and when she did, the moaning stopped.

"Frankie, Sarah, could you two tone it down a bit?" Chelsea asked. "You woke us up."

"He started it!" Sarah blamed. Then a sound of a slap was heard and Frankie shouting "Ow!" "I told you we'd wake them up if we were too loud!"

"Okay! We'll go to sleep." Frankie called out.

Stephen chuckled, "What a couple. They're like another version of us when you think about it."

That's when Chelsea gave out a grin. She turned to Stephen.

"You know, hearing those two get it on made me feel kind of hot." She whispered seductively to Stephen.

"You know what? So am I." Stephen smiled before pulling Chelsea close and kissing her. He pushed her against the wall to deepen the kiss. He ran his hands up her night shirt, causing her to moan softly. Chelsea wrapped her arms around Stephen's neck and turned the kissing passionate. Stephen continued to run his hands down her stomach. When he went up and gripped her right breast, she let out a loud moan. He used his other hand to quiet her.

And just like Frankie and Sarah before, Stephen began to grind on Chelsea.

"Oh Stephen!" She moaned.

Stephen started to grind a bit harder and the two were moaning in unison as well along with their kissing. But while they did so, the guest bedroom door opened and Frankie and Sarah popped out.

"Aha!" They shouted, pointing. "We knew you'd start it too!"

Chelsea hid her face in Stephen's chest as he spoke, "Okay, we admit it! Hearing you two get it on made us horny."

Right there, Sarah had an idea. "Hey, how about you two come in and join us in some lovin'?" She asked with a grin.

"You mean we go in there and Chelsea and I have sex while you and Frankie do it too?" Stephen asked.

"Um Sarah, do you really want to do-" Frankie was about to say until he was interrupted by Sarah grabbing at the bulge in his underwear. He groaned when she did that.

"Want to do it, Chelsea?" Stephen asked looking down at Chelsea.

Chelsea removed her head from Stephen's chest, looked up and him, then looked at Sarah and Frankie, who was wincing with Sarah's hand grabbing his crotch. "I don't know." Chelsea said, sounding unsure.

"You're shy about having sex in front of us, right?" Sarah asked. Chelsea responded with a nod.

"Don't worry, Chelsea Lass." Stephen said. "Just focus on me and it'll go fine."

"Okay, we'll join." Chelsea nodded.

"Alright!" Sarah shouted, taking her hand off Frankie's crotch. Frankie let out a hard gasp when her hand released. Sarah turned around to face Frankie again, then jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. While they went in, Stephen wrapped his arms around Chelsea, lifted her up, and kissed her as they made their way into the room.

Frankie carried Sarah back into the room still with their lips together and their tongues swirling as he threw her on the floor and continued on kissing. Stephen set Chelsea on the other side of the room on the floor as well. Right now, both couples were kissing and lightly moaning.

Sarah could not keep her hands off Frankie as he tried to slip her t-shirt off. It was a struggling due to her squirming, but he got it off. He put his mouth on Sarah's left breast and licked it and circled the right nipple with his thumb. Sarah moaned and Frankie moved his lips away from her breast and up to her neck and jawbone.

On the other side of the room, Stephen was doing the same thing to Chelsea as Frankie was currently doing. He was kissing up and down Chelsea's neck. He ran his hands up her shirt and slowly took it off as he continued kissing. Stephen made it back up to her lips and while doing that, he reached inside her underwear and stuck two fingers into her.

"Oh Stephen!" She moaned.

Back with the other two, Frankie was kissing down Sarah's chest and going down to her waist. Sarah let out a light groan and he pushed her pajama pants and underwear off. He kept kissing downward until he met with her womanhood, where there he began to lick it. Sarah shifted her hips and moaned as she put her hands behind his head and threw her head back.

Stephen kept fingering Chelsea until she was getting wet. "Stephen, I'm close!" She called out. A few more messages and Chelsea let her cum out on Stephen's fingers. He carefully took his fingers out and licked on them.

"You turn me on more when you do that, Ste." Chelsea said between breathes.

"We're just getting started." Stephen smirked as he got back on top of Chelsea and they were back to kissing.

"Frankie! More!" Sarah begged as Frankie continued to lick on her womanhood. He obeyed and thrust his tongue in more, causing Sarah after a few big licks to release on his face. "Underwear off! Now!" Sarah ordered. Frankie obeyed again and pushed his underwear off, revealing his erection.

"What do you want me to do now?" Frankie asked seductively.

"I want you. Push yourself inside of me!" Sarah answered. Frankie didn't waste any time, got on top of her, and thrust his penis hard into her, making her scream.

Chelsea and Stephen were still making out, but rolling on the floor along with it until they heard Sarah's scream. That made Chelsea roll on top of Stephen, push down her own underwear and was able to get his off as well. Like Frankie, he too was erected. She smirked down at him as she placed herself his erection. When she put herself into place, she started riding on him.

"Chelsea!" Stephen grunted.

"You like that, huh?" Chelsea smiled, slowly picking up the pace.

"Yes!" Stephen answered. Chelsea put her hands on his shoulders and kept going.

"Harder Frankie! Harder!" Sarah screamed as Frankie was plunging himself into her. He was biting his lip, letting her know he was going to cum soon.

"Sarah… I'm about to cum!" He grunted.

"Wait for me, baby." Sarah grunted herself as she began to thrust with him. The two were thrusting together and also grunting together. After a few more hard thrusts, Sarah and Frankie held onto each other as they let out at the same time. Frankie collapsed on top of her as they stopped to catch their breath.

"Keep going, Chelsea!" Stephen begged as Chelsea continued to ride up and down on him. She could feel him getting bigger inside of her and she was getting close.

"I'm near, Stephen!" She warned, slowing down her thrusts.

Then with a shout, Stephen released inside of Chelsea, having her let out a scream and cum out right after him. He held Chelsea close and the two rested for a bit.

Now these next parts go in unison with both couples. After their breather, the girls look down at their guys' crotches. Chelsea grips Stephen's penis, rubs her thumb on the tip, and puts it in her mouth while Sarah just right away puts Frankie's in her mouth. Both boys are moaning loudly at the feeling their girls are giving them.

Both girls got on their feet with them making their boys get up. Frankie was gripping onto Sarah's hair as he stood up and Stephen wrapped his arms around Chelsea. Their legs were getting weak and they backed up into opposite sides of the bed. Chelsea and Sarah used their whole bodies to push the boys on the bed, get on them, and continued sucking.

Frankie and Stephen were doing their best not to thrust into their girls' mouths, but it didn't really help due to how hard the girls were going. Sarah and Chelsea licked them there as well. Finally, the boys couldn't take it and exploded into the girls' mouths. Both girls slightly coughed as the cum went down their throats.

Frankie and Stephen looked up at the girls and flipped them around so they were on the bottom this time. But before they could get ready for another round, Stephen had an idea.

"Hey Frankie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we switch girls for one time?"

At that moment, both Sarah and Chelsea froze. Their faces turned extremely red and they looked at each other wide eyed.

Frankie looked over at Chelsea and gave her a sexy smile, "Sure." Stephen looked at Sarah and gave the same smile.

Both men got up and got on top of the opposite girl. Frankie got on top of Chelsea while Stephen got on top of Sarah. The girls were still red in the face.

"Don't worry, Sarah Lass." Stephen whispered. "I'll be gentle."

"And I'll be careful with you too, Chelsea." Frankie whispered.

Stephen flipped Sarah over so that she was on her stomach while Frankie positioned himself at Chelsea.

"Remember Frankie, be gentle with her." Stephen reminded.

"I will, Ste. Don't worry." Frankie assured. "And be careful with Sarah."

The girls were waiting for what was going to happen. Then all of a sudden, both men thrust in them at the same time. Stephen thrust in Sarah's butt while Frankie thrust into Chelsea's womanhood. They started out slow and gentle and the girls were giving out pants of pleasure.

"Chelsea, you're tight!" Frankie grunted.

"You're tight yourself, Sarah!" Stephen grunted as well.

The boys then slowly started picking up the pace and the girls started moaning and grunting out.

"Stephen! You're in deep!" Sarah moaned.

"Want me to stop?" Stephen asked.

"No! Keep going!" Sarah moaned again.

"Sure thing." Stephen smirked and continued.

"Frankie! Faster!" Chelsea begged and Frankie thrust faster.

"Do you like that?" Frankie growled.

"Yes I do!" Chelsea screamed in pleasure.

After many more minutes of thrusting, moaning, and grunting, the four people in the room let out their fluids with loud shouts. When it was all out, they fell on the bed and were breathing heavily.

"Wow Frankie, Sarah's one lucky girl!" Chelsea commented.

"You're pretty cute yourself, Chelsea." Frankie smiled, making Chelsea smile back and blush.

"I've got to say Sarah, you're hot too." Stephen said.

Sarah blushed, "Thank you, Stephen. You're sweet.

After a little break, Stephen and Chelsea went back into their room while Sarah and Frankie got their rest for the night.

* * *

Whoa! That looked like fun for both couples. ;3 ;3 Hope you liked it. :D


End file.
